The Strangeness Of Emily
by RobStar x BBRae
Summary: An odd collection of very short stories, but they are in a chapter sequence....Some have more than one part, and all are tied together in a way. Currently EriKe, AarGe. Chapter 20: Vote whether or not Kelly should break up with Eric!
1. Chapter 1: Patty Cake

**Introduction**

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

I hope I don't offend anyone, this story is fiction and so therefore none of this really happened. They are just based off of real people, some of which are in Marching Band. Which is why I put this in the Marching Band category. At the beginning of each chapter, I will tell you a little about the new people mentioned in the chapter. This story is mostly about Emily and made up stuff that happened to her. She kinda chose what happened through Funny Fill-Ins, that's like Mad Libs that you make up, mostly having to do with guys. It's funny. So this does not represent how Emily or I feel about people. Sometimes this is EriEmi, sometimes not. Not our choice, sort of random, really. And also, I must mention that some of these chapters are really short. A lot of them, actually, and this is because the fill-in was short. Some of the fill-ins I didn't make up, my friends did. How I wrote the story off these fill-ins was odd, but I tried to stick with the basic idea. Onward.

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

Information this chapter: Emily is a clarinet player in our band. Dan is a trumpet.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 1: Patty Cake**

I don't know where she was, but I suppose she was at the park. She saw Dan there and he asked her to play patty cake with him. She did. Emily thought Dan was cute. He offered to buy her ice cream and she got Cookie Dough flavour. To thank him for it, she said, "Look at the chicken die."


	2. Chapter 2: McDonald's

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

Information this chapter: Eric is a bass drum in the drumline of our band.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 2: McDonald's**

Emily had a crush. His name was Eric. Somehow she saw him at McDonald's and she kissed him. Then Emily slapped Eric. Right after that, she broke up with him, but I don't see how that makes sense, as they were barely together.


	3. Chapter 3: Almost A Date

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

Information this chapter: Kelly is not in marching band. She prefers acting. But she's still a good friend of Emily and mine. And she does have an older brother in band, a mello, but he's not in this story yet, if at all.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 3:Almost A Date**

Emily went to the park again. But this time, she didn't meet Dan there. They decided to go together in the first place. When they got there, she hugged him. This is how it could be seen almost like a date. After she got home, she called and told her friend Kelly about the whole thing. Later on that day, Emily was out and about somewhere else and saw Eric again. She ended up kissing him again. Somehow or another, Emily's mom found out about this and she squealed.


	4. Chapter 4: Paint

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

Information this chapter: Gab plays tuba. Ali was in regular band and played alto sax, but he moved to Canada before he could join marching band.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 4: Paint**

Gab was the friend that Emily entrusted her deepest most darkest secrets to. She was not, however, the witness of a terrible moment in Art Class. For some unknown reason, Emily poured a bucket of blue paint down her shirt. Ali saw her do it, too, which made the situation worse. She slapped him for seeing, she probably thought he would laugh or make fun of her. When she got home, she cried to her friend Kelly over the phone. Then, to calm down, Emily ate ice cream. At a later date, however, she found herself making out with Ali. When her mom found out about it, she stomped around. She was in big trouble!


	5. Chapter 5: Shoe

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 5:** **Shoe**

Emily still had a crush on Eric. But she was steaming mad when she saw Kelly making out with him! She went psycho and slapped her. How dare she do that when she knew how Emily felt! She had slapped a shoe to her face, no one knows why Emily does the things she does anymore. But once Emily had done this to Kelly, she was happy.


	6. Chapter 6: Ditching Part I

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 6:** **Ditching Part I**

Emily wiped her shoe all over the school's bathroom walls. She was pretty angry and had gotten some pretty nasty junk on her shoe's bottom. Dan was walking down the hallway and just happened to see the sight, as she could be seen from the doorway. He immediately told Eric about it. In response to this information, Eric said, "Let's eat yellow things," which had nothing to do with the subject. Later that day, Eric asked her to sneak out of school and go get some pizza. She agreed to it. She thought it would be fun. They ordered a pizza that had whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on it. Then Emily got nervous and insisted they return to school.


	7. Chapter 7: Ditching Part II

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 7:** **Ditching Part II**

When they got back to the school, they got in a whole mess of trouble. But Eric still asked Emily if she wanted to do it again sometime, and she agreed to do so. She had really enjoyed the whole experience. To thank Eric, Emily ran around the park after school. Unbeknownst to both Eric and Emily, Dan got extremely jealous of Eric.


	8. Chapter 8: VDay

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 8:** **V-Day**

Eventually, Emily got together with Eric. He was her boyfriend for several months. For Valentine's Day, he took her out to Taco Bell to eat. Emily always had loads of fun with Eric, and this time was no different. When he dropped her off at her house afterward, he kissed her goodnight. Dan was hiding in the bushes, jealously spying on the two. He finally got the nerve to throw rocks at Emily's window, so he did. She came down to see what Dan wanted. As soon as she arrived at the door, he swept her off her feet in a rush of passion and kissed her. Emily was so shocked she screamed. She secretly also liked Dan, and so she broke up with Eric the next day in order to be with Dan. While her new boyfriend was extremely happy about their new relationship, Eric was furious. But he still hugged Dan when he found out.


	9. Chapter 9: Pedicures Part I

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

Information this chapter: Genevieve is a mello. Merissa isn't in marching band and I'm not sure if she's even going to be in band this year, but she is/ was a clarinet. Alyssa isn't in band, she's some popular chick.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 9:** **Pedicures Part I**

Dan and Emily broke up after a while. They just didn't feel they were right for each other. Even though Eric and Emily had broken up long ago, they still remained friends. They hung out all the time. He had even, in fact, just taken her to a PANIC! AT THE DISCO concert. He was practically her best friend at this point. Her best girl-friends, Genevieve and Kelly, think that he's a bad influence; after all, he pulls out his hair, a very bad habit. That doesn't bug Emily much anymore. Even Emily's enemies, Merissa and Alyssa, wanted to see them together so much that they spread rumors about them, but it seemed like they were together to everyone else anyway. Dan thought they should go out, too, which said a lot, based on their history. After a long while, Emily decided that she should ask. When she got a moment alone with Eric, she made her opening statement. "Let's get pedicures!" she said as they were getting manicures. Eric agreed to this reluctantly.


	10. Chapter 10: Pedicures Part II

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 10: Pedicures Part II**

Then Emily turned to Eric and told him that Dan thought they should get together again. She then asked his opinion on this matter. He replied, "Hiya! Get them!" and grinned. Emily knew that he meant that he thought so too, and she screamed. So they were together again. They decided to get ice cream to celebrate after their pedicures were done, and they did.


	11. Chapter 11: Mall

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 11: Mall**

One day Emily was at the mall. Out of the blue, there was Eric. She hustled toward him to say hi. When she reached him, she stated a simple fact. "I get nosebleeds a lot."

To this he randomly said, "Flowers are pretty." Emily ran off through a flower-filled field and back to where Eric was standing in a matter of seconds. They talked for a few minutes, discussing the weather and science class, when Eric mentioned that he came to the mall to window-shop. This gave Emily an idea. She asked if she could come too, to which he gladly welcomed her. The couple spent the rest of the day arm-in-arm, window-shopping.


	12. Chapter 12: Bus

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

Information this chapter: Nick is in the pit (percussion). Kevin is an alto sax.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 12: Bus**

Today Emily was on a bus trip to Cedar Point with the school. She was hanging out her friend Genevieve, having a great time. But not long after their departure, Genevieve got motion sickness. So Emily was all alone, trying her best not to be ill as she watched Dan and Gab make out in the seat in front of her. Suddenly, Kelly tapped her on the shoulder and directed her to Eric, who had frantically been trying to get her attention, a few seats back. He gave "Because of 78 of people do it, you should do it" as his reason for why she should join him in the back of the bus. Emily decided that she had nothing better to do and joined him. They talked about everything, from shoes to bedspreads to blankets. She felt so comfortable around him that when the bus stopped, she just couldn't leave him. Eric didn't want to be separated from his girlfriend either, a weird connection always existed between them. They spent the day in the park together, which really bugged Dan and Nick. Kevin even wanted to beat Eric up. When Emily would get nervous on the Ferris wheel or frightened on a large roller coaster, Eric hugged her to calm her down. For lunch, Eric bought pizza and Emily bought ice cream, but they shared with each other. Eric won Emily a stuffed cat from a carnival game, which she absolutely loved to death. With the end of the day, the sadness crept in; one of their many magical experiences together came to an end.


	13. Chapter 13: Phone

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 13: Phone**

On a dismal, rainy night, Emily sat alone in her room reading a Nancy Drew book. Just then her phone rang, and she was startled. She picked it up. It was a prank phone call. "Violets are blue." a familiar voice said.

In response she said, "I like science." She then hung up the phone and took a ball out from under her bed and played soccer. After that, Emily decided to call Kelly and tell her about the call she had gotten.

Kelly's response to this was murmuring "The pictures on the wall..." This caused Emily to scream in terror and hang up. When she went to school on Monday, Dan came up to her and told her that her boyfriend, Eric, had been the one that called her. Relieved, Emily sighed and returned to her busy school day.


	14. Chapter 14: Vengeance

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 14: Vengeance**

Emily was extremely jealous of Genevieve. She wanted to be. After all, she had broken up with Eric and he was now with that... ex-friend. She still really missed Eric, he was so cool. Right now Emily thought Genevieve was pretty evil. Before the break-up, she had evilly plotted Emily's demise. Who knows how far she would really go? So she found the perfect opportunity for revenge at Genevieve's party. She and Kelly were going to inject Mad Cow into her system to get back at her. It would definitely gross everyone out. Though Emily didn't know, Eric was also flirting with Kelly behind Genevieve's back. This would be Genevieve's downfall. Dan tried jumping off a cliff (he was seriously injured for a while, but not killed) and begging and grabbling to convince them not to go through with it when he heard about this plan. These things had no effect on Kelly and Emily, they went through with the plan anyway, breaking Dan's heart and trust, also putting Genevieve in the hospital for a bit. Dan confronted the girls and promised them that he would one day get revenge on them with his friend Nick and his girlfriend Gab.


	15. Chapter 15: Halloween

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 15: Halloween**

It was Halloween night and Emily was dressed in a gay cowgirl costume handing out candy to kids when Dan showed up at the door with his kid brother. He was shocked. He burst out laughing and threatened to tel everyone at school about her costume. Emily was sure that such an event would surely cause the death of her grandfather. She decided to consult her friend Genevieve, who had forgotten all about their feud after being ill, and her boyfriend Eric, who was unfazed by the whole incident. Genevieve said, "The light's off," which meant she would help. She was in a cute ballerina outfit, Eric being a soccer player. The couple went to the drug store on the corner of the street they were on and purchased makeup that would make them look like Grim Reapers. Finally finding Dan and his brother after dressing up, they hid in a bush and jumped out. This scared the crap out of them. Laughing hysterically, Eric and Genevieve told Dan who they were, causing him to turn bright red. They settled on not telling the whole school what had just happened if Emily's outfit secret was safe, so both parties were relieved. To end the night, Nick ended up going over Emily's house and they ended up making out on the back porch. But Emily's parents came home and caught her, so Nick sprinted off. She got scolded.

"The weather's nice," they said quickly. Emily ended up having a punishment of being jailed for two years every day for a month. That's 60 years! But she still thought the whole thing was well worth it.


	16. Chapter 16: A Romantic Night

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 16: A Romantic Night**

One day Eric and Emily were walking down I-75. Amazingly, they didn't get run over by any cars. As soon as they reached the Drake Hotel, Emily became very sad and screamed at Dan who was a valet.

Then Ali came along and Emily punched him in the nose. After that, she and Eric left for a romantic night in the park. Genevieve had broken up with Eric just a few weeks before, and already Emily and Eric were back together. Emily had decided that Nick was not really her type and dumped him. Which brings up the fact that somehow she elimated her jail sentence in some mysterious way. Anyway, pretty soon she ditched him for a clarinet player, but they often are thought of as gay if they play clarinets, guys. And secretly, this guy was only four years old (maybe he was born on a leap year?) and shiny. Sometimes he was even a shoe. But that clarinet guy never told Emily that. So she ran, even if she didn't know all this, maybe she really thought long and hard about that clarinet factor. But as a last remark of the night with this guy, she stuttered, "The sky is falling," and whispered goodnight.


	17. Chapter 17: Rockstar Boyfriend

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

Information this chapter: Ashley is in the Color Guard.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 17: Rockstar Boyfriend**

Emily went to camp in the summer. This camp was named Camp Eriemi. That' where she met her best friend, Ashley. But that's where she also saw Nick again. But this time she could see he was much more awesome than she had thought. He even formed his own band, Dan And Da Aznz. He plays lead guitar and sings, Dan plays backing guitar, Eric plays bass, and Ali plays the drums. They all make a good team when they set their mind to it. It was soon after she started hanging out with Dan And Da Aznz that she and Eric got back together again. Eric wrote a song about her too. It was called "It's Hard To Be Asian". Eric even bought Emily shoes for her birthday, and she loved them! To thank him for them, she said, "Look at the birds flying." Emily's friend Ashley, the one she met at camp, got together with Dan (he and Gab had broken up a while before all this). Genevieve got with Ali. Everyone was happy for a while. They all took a road trip on tour and had the best time.


	18. Chapter 18: Circus

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

Information this chapter: Aaron plays the trumpet, Greg is just in regular band and plays the bari sax, Bethany plays the clarinet, and Travis is in the pit (percussion).

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 18: Circus**

One day Emily and one of her best friends, Genevieve, went to the circus. Strangely enough, they spotted Dan and Eric there also. They came up to them and Dan said, "Sans are cool," which made no sense to the girls, so they both started kicking Eric. Emily obviously really liked Eric, as they were together. Still, she wondered what the chances of seeing him and Dan here were. Well, the circus went on and on intermission Dan and Eric invited Genevieve and Emily to sit with them. The girls obviously agreed to do so. Genevieve took Dan with her to get some concessions, which Emily was suspicious about. Emily was alone with Eric for a bit. Eric started fiddling around nervously, so Emily asked him, "What is your favourite flower?" He responded with what he thought she wanted to hear, Verbena. This didn't really affect Emily, so she casually asked some questions about the circus and the performers. Eric started to say something that sounded important when Dan rushed back, interrupting the two. He was without Genevieve, looking very upset.

"I was in line for food when Genevieve spotted Aaron with his kid sister Callie. She went over to talk to him, and when I looked for her again after getting the food she was going off with him! That makes me so mad... I really liked her..." he rambled on incoherently about Genevieve. While he was doing so, Emily wondered why he liked Genevieve a) when she had a boyfriend, Ali, and b) when he had a girlfriend, Ashley. Then she determined that since Genevieve had left her to go off with Aaron, she was stuck with Dan and Eric. Without realizing it, Emily rested her head on Eric's shoulder. Eric was startled at first, yelling, "Why did you do that!?" But then he calmed down, his attitude totally changing. He quickly hugged Emily, and Dan, being already upset, started freaking out. He thought Eric had gone insane due to his sudden change in attitude, and so did Emily at first, but she hugged him back. Dan could simply not stand the madness anymore and left. Emily later found out that he stopped liking Genevieve and focused solely on his girlfriend Ashley. She also found out that Genevieve now had three boyfriends, Ali, who she had been with already, and two new boyfriends, Aaron and Greg. None of her boyfriends knew that she had boyfriends other than them. After all the happiness, everyone went home read a terrible headline: "Teacher Fired." But this wasn't near relevant to the true tragedy, the fact that Gab had committed suicide. This was terribly upsetting and caused several students, like Bethany and Travis, to punch Dan. When Emily found out, she felt depressed, but thought about Eric and totally forgot about the incident.


	19. Chapter 19: Some Trouble Part I: Lunch

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 19: Some Trouble Part I: Lunch**

Emily was sitting at her lunch table one day with her friends, Genevieve, Kelly, and Ashley. Out of no where, a kid with blue hair came up to the table and waved to everyone.

"Is that Dan?" Ashley asked Emily under her breath. Dan had broken up with Ashley after he had found out that he was taking a long vacation to France with his family, which had made her rather upset. She was still sore about his rudeness, but she was over him.

The four girls quickly inspected the blue-haired boy and determined that is was, in fact, Dan. "Hey," he said to everyone quickly. "What's everybody staring at?"

"Turn the flashlight on," Emily said, as she simply could not think straight.

"Your hair," Genevieve started. "It's blue!" she continued, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Dan questioned. Then he changed the subject. "I have a question, a serious one." He looked directly at Emily. "Emily, will you go out with me?"

The four girls were shocked. Kelly blurted out obscenities. Ashley hyperventilated. Genevieve started choking on her drink. Emily sat there, speechless. Everyone knew that she was with Eric! How could Dan even get the nerve to ask her? However, rather than an easy "No way!", she had to think about it, as Eric was often a jerk, and lately, he had been acting really weird. But she had to give him an answer.

-------------**-RobStar x BBRae: Should Emily go out with Dan? Or should she reject him? Vote one way or the other by reviewing this story or messaging me. I can't post anything until I get any voting going! Whatever is chosen is what the next part is going to be, and that is how "Some Trouble" will be until it's done.**-------------------


	20. Chapter 20: ST Part II: Matchmaker

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

If you didn't read the introduction (first chapter), you should, it's important.

Well, the one vote that I had from the last chapter voted against Emily dating Dan. So here's the next part:

**The Strangeness Of Emily**

**Chapter 20: Some Trouble Part II: Match-maker**

Emily decided to reject Dan. She didn't think it was a very good idea, especially because of the fact that she was still with Eric. Not only would her relationship with Eric be ruined, but Dan and Eric's friendship would be ruined as well.

"Nah, I don't really think I should," she said. Dan simply shrugged his shoulders, winked at the girls, and walked away. Everyone thought that that was rather odd. But the group of girls followed his motion to his lunch table with their eyes. They sat silently as they observed him talking to Aaron and Eric about something, but no one could tell exactly what they were discussing, as Dan wouldn't let Eric know that he had just asked out his girlfriend.

Kelly broke the silence. "Oh... Eric is just so fine." Emily, along with the rest of the girls, were in shock. _What did she just say? That's EMILY'S BOYFRIEND she was talking about!_

"WHAT!" Emily shouted at Kelly.

Kelly broke out of the dream-like trance she was in when staring at Eric. "Huh? Oh my gosh, did I just say that out loud?!"

"Yes, you did." stated Genevieve and Ashley in unison.

"But it's okay, Kelly. Really. He's been rather mean and strange acting lately. Maybe he's starting to like someone else, that's the feeling I've been getting. Like there's another girl on his mind. I was considering breaking it off with him for a while now, now I have a good reason. You know what? I'll get you two together, how brilliant! I'll be your match-maker, I'm trying it whether you like it or not." Emily gave a speech, deep in thought. By the time she finished, her grin resembled the Cheshire Cat's.

"NO! Don't do that! That would be so embarrassing!" Said Kelly.

This didn't discourage Emily one bit. After lunch, she promptly broke up with Eric by his locker. He seemed a bit disappointed, but he wasn't crying or anything. Emily took this as a good sign that he would be just fine and would move on rather quickly, despite their long past together. Later that day, she wrote an anonymous note to Eric to start the match-making.

_Dear Idiot: You make me feel so full of contempt. Seriously, every time I see you in World Studies class, I hop. Sometimes, I feel so suicidal. Late at night, I wonder who you like. I bet it's Bethany. I've always wished that it was me, though. See you! –Retard_

Pleased with herself, Emily folded the note up and slipped it in his locker when no one was looking. Then she hid and waited for him to go to his locker. When he opened his locker, the note fell out, and he picked it up and read it. His face lit up with surprise.

A few days later, Emily overheard Eric considering asking Kelly out in talking to some of his friends. Apparently that letter had really made him think. She had no idea how they had reached the conclusion that Kelly had written the note, but it was great progress for her scheme. Out of randomness, Emily went up to Eric and gave him a huge hug.

Though her mission was a big success, Emily decided that it would be an even better idea to have Kelly ask Eric out first. It could be a little risky, but she loved taking chances. After explaining what had happened, Emily explained that Kelly needed to ask Eric out first, so they came up with the idea of having Kelly do so at the upcoming pep rally.

After the band's long performance at the pep rally, Kelly managed to find Eric and ask him out. He simply stated, "It's 3:56," which she took to mean "yes". They planned to see _Pulse_, which was said to be an excellent movie.

When Emily talked to Kelly on the phone after the date, she said that it was a pretty good date overall. But she was rather annoyed by Eric's bad habit, which was biting his nails. This concerned Kelly greatly, as she didn't know if she could put up with being around someone who was constantly doing such a disgusting thing. She asked Emily for her opinion. Should she keep dating Eric or break up with him?

-------------**-RobStar x BBRae: Should Kelly keep dating Eric? Should Kelly end her relationship with Eric? Vote one way or the other by reviewing this story or messaging me. I can't post anything until I get any voting going! Whatever is chosen is what the next part is going to be, and that is how "Some Trouble" will be until it's done.**-------------------


End file.
